It's No Fairy Tale
by Sharkie-chan
Summary: “One condition though, Sasuke. You have to promise you will not fall in love with me.” Blinking and finally smirking he answered, “That’s not a problem,” AU


**Summary:** "One condition though, Sasuke. You have to promise you will not fall in love with me." Blinking and finally smirking he answered, "That's not a problem," [AU]

Pairing: [SakuSasu] and many other couples!

**It's No Fairy Tale**

By

Sharkie-chan

* * *

Chapter One

**Pink-haired Angel**

_Murderer_…

The shadows kept hissing at him as he curled up under his long dark coat. Sasuke Uchiha walked hurriedly through the dark forest as he could hear the muffled screams from behind him; screams of innocent that restlessly haunted his mind and his soul.

The wind swept across the tall trees, the leaves dancing along in a fantastical dervish. On the clammy ground, the fallen splattered leaves seemed to rise upwards, taken against their will in eddying whirlwinds, the faint light of the moon glimmered by short moments the path ahead, before it was lost in the oppressive darkness that the clouds above supplied.

His crimson orbs showed no sign of regret though. Ignoring the cries for help, he raised his chin, which gave him an appearance of superiority. His pale features were blank, completely free of any visible emotions.

A faint stirring on the muddy path broke through the soft moans of the wind and three masked figures stepped forward into the warmth of the moonlight. The white vest and the dark pants, plus the mask on their face and the tattoo on their upper arm deceived no one. One of the mask illustrations resembled a cheetah and the other mask resembled an owl. The other ANBU ninja mask was still blank which meant he had yet to achieve the right to paint it.

Sasuke came to a sudden stop not turning around to greet the other three cloaked and masked figures.

"Mission accomplished," one of the figures, said with a deep yet shaken voice. It was his very first mission with the Uchiha as a captain. Now he knew why most of shinobi presented their resignation after their very first mission. Swiftly and discreetly, he glanced at the other two. They stood rigid as statues, awaiting the Uchiha to speak.

"We have company," the Uchiha spoke ever so subtly.

The three masked ANBU ninjas focused on their surroundings not being able to detect any foreigner presence.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in displeasure. Whoever was approaching them was in numeric advantage. There was a very faint sound coming from his left.

"Captain?" the owl-like masked ninja voice echoed through the oddly quiet forest.

Mentally cursing his luck, Sasuke easily dodged the dozens of shuriken thrown at his direction. He jumped in mid-air and scanned the area where the shuriken came from. Sensing more danger, Sasuke quickly turned around in time to block a dark-tanned ninja attack.

Panicking, the owl-masked ninja could only watch as many more enemy ninja came out of their hiding. All of them seemed more interested in attacking the Uchiha paying them no attention. She gulped quietly as turned to her teammates.

"Alright!" she said feeling her throat burn, "they are clearly after our captain…" she raised her eyes towards the blank-masked nin, "You… send a message requesting immediate back-up,"

Sasuke ignored his bleeding arm as he killed off another man. He had no time to pity the dead soul as another two ninjas came at him. Effortlessly, he carried on dodging every of their attacks, blessing his always faithfully sharingan.

"You are mine," a tall man hissed as he performed a hand sign.

Sasuke who was still fighting with three other ninjas, watched as his subordinate fell lifeless on the floor. Clenching his jaw, he hurried and killed the men. He needed to reach his other minor before that man too finished him off.

Pushing more chakra into his feet, he launched himself forward.

What happened next caught him completely off guard.

A pain, an awful pain quickly spread through his entire body. Sasuke could hear cheering and clapping and an agonizing sound in the background. As his body hit the floor, he finally managed to look in the eyes of the man who managed to land a hit on him.

He was shocked to find himself staring back at an equal pair of crimson orbs.

"Wh-what t-the-"

Before Sasuke could say more, his eyelids closed against his will, submersing him in pure darkness.

* * *

He could hear hushing voices around him.

It was still dark and his head ached like never before. His entire body felt very heavy and somehow he felt wet. Sasuke could feel the ground beneath him shake slightly. Someone seemed to be walking nearby.

"Daisuke, could you please bring me more water?"

He knew that voice.

He had not heard that voice for a while. Perhaps it was a dream. Then again, if it was really a dream why did everything hurt this badly?

Sasuke recoiled at the sudden cold against his forehead. He wanted to open his eyes but his eyelids seemed glued, refusing to open.

"Seems like he's gaining consciousness,"

Again… that voice. No… it could not be could it?

"What a bloody mess," a male voice replied, "Seems like we won't arrive home early for the festival,"

"Daisuke!" another voice interjected, "I honestly have no idea why you have set your mind on the festival… it's not like you are getting any,"

"What?" Daisuke asked seemingly shocked, "Just because I didn't ask you as a date-"

"You bastard! As if I'd go with you!"

"Both of you quiet," the familiar voice cut in.

It had an authority tone that could easy match his, he thought.

"There is no time for that," the familiar voice carried on with a softer tone, "We have two wounded on our hands…" she sighed and changed topic, "Daisuke have you sent the news to the Hokage?"

"Yeah, it will arrive in two days if I'm not mistaken," he replied boringly.

"Hmm,"

He finally opened his eyes and sucked in a large quantity of air. Coughing, choking on his own saliva, he bolted upwards in a sitting position.

"Easy…"

With wide-open eyes, Sasuke slowly tilted his head to the side and stared at bright emerald eyes. The bright sun blinded him for a few seconds and for a moment, it was as he was staring at an angel that had come to collect his soul. Recovering from the initial shock and regaining his composure, Sasuke wiped off any emotions of his face.

"Sakura," his dead cold voice called out her name as he always did. With no emotion or interest at all.

"Sasuke," Sakura arched a curious pink eyebrow as a gust of wind whipped her long hair behind her.

He could not tell whether he was relieved to see her there or not. Slowly, he took a good look at his surroundings not quite believing in what he was seeing. It seemed like a brutal monster had ripped the whole piece of land. Broken trees lay aside, forgotten on the ground. Lastly, bodies… bodies of those unknown ninjas thrown around mercilessly.

Giggling as she noticed her ex-teammate expression, Sakura smiled as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. As she stood up, Sasuke could not but to wonder when had she grown so tall.

"Ready to go?" she called out as she turned her back on him.

Blinking, Sasuke pushed himself upwards, feeling his sore muscles stretch.

Then the cruel reality hit him.

She had saved him. From all the people to be saved, Sakura Haruno was the last one he wanted to save him. Oh, the absolute embarrassment! As he stepped forward, Sasuke felt his world crumble around him as two crimson orbs assaulted his mind.

"Sasuke? Sasuke can you hear me?"

"Make it go away…" Sasuke whispered as his eyelids closed shut.

Everything would be okay. He was in her hands now.

* * *

**A/N: It would be awesome if you could at least drop me a review! **

* * *


End file.
